


The monster or the friend?

by cinnamonsky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post Credit Scene Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky





	The monster or the friend?

Bucky.

Such a nondescript name.

He did not know who he was anymore.

In just two syllables, he was lost.

Steven Grant Rogers knows him.

Someone knows him.

Staring at the smiling man who wears his face, the uncertainty, the fear grows overwhelming.

Who was James Buchanan Barnes?

Who is the Winter Soldier? The monster or the friend?

Tortured, blue eyes grow more haunted the more he stares. The sudden, desperate need to find Steven Grant Rogers overcomes him until he cannot think of anything else.

He runs.


End file.
